I've Come For You
by Devilhunteralice
Summary: "Wha… what are you… doing back in the village?" Who's Come back to the village and what could they want.. Still suck at summaries. Smut M-preg? YAOI. Sasunaru
1. I've Come For You

**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

As the moon shone brightly in the night sky, a dark figure stood in the woods, outside the gates of Konoha watching the people of the village retire to their homes. One person in particular caught the man's attention, a boy, with blond hair, walking out of a restaurant, laughing with a few of his friends. As the figure continued to watch, he noticed that the blond was a little drunk. _'Hn… this will make my job easier,' _the figure thought as he jumped off of a tree branch.

Naruto was saying 'good-bye' to his friends as he started his journey home. He wanted to get home as fast as possible so that he could sleep off a growing headache that was fast approaching. While walking the dark streets to his apartment he suddenly felt as if someone was right behind him. He turned around to meet nothing but the streetlights and empty streets. He continued walking. He felt the same presence again and turned around to meet nothing. _'I think I drunk a little too much. I better get home fast.'_ He took a short cut down an alley when he heard someone laughing. "Who's there? Who are you?" Naruto asked, trying not to slur the words. He didn't want his follower to know that he was drunk. He looked around and spotted a figure on a roof top. The follower started to laugh again. In a flash the figure was on the ground in front of the blond. Naruto spun into a defensive stand with a kunai in his hand. "I'll ask you again, who are you?" He gripped the kunai harder in his hand.

"You and I both know that you're too drunk to put up a descent fight, dobe." As Naruto's eyes widen at the sound of the familiar voice, he dropped his kunai and his defensive stance. "Sa…Sasuke, is … is that you? I mean … are you really here?" The raven smirked at the question.

"I'm the only one who calls you '_dobe_' dobe," the raven simply stated.

"Wha… what are you… doing back in the village?" the blond asked still in shock.

"Well, I've come for you, Naruto," the raven stated as his fist connected with the blonde's stomach.

"Sa…su…ke," was all Naruto could say as his vision faded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no idea if I should make a story out of this … so I just left it open … just in case.. Please review.. c ya!**


	2. Taking Back What's Mine

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did… well I'll leave it for your imagination

~Flashback~

_"Sasuke!" came a yell from behind. The raven-haired boy didn't stop to answer his former teammate. Naruto had spotted Sasuke near the gates of Konoha on his way back from a completed solo-mission_

_ "Stop following me. You are not going to change my mind or bring me back!" Sasuke yelled back picking up his speed. He couldn't stop now, not after coming this far._

_ "Sasuke…" the blonde started._

_ "No, Naruto. It's not time. Not yet."_

_ "But Sasuke. Wait what do you mean it's not time," Naruto started again_

_"__Katon__: Gōkakyū no __Jutsu." _

_ "Sasuke, please don't….SASUKE!"_

~ End of Flashback~

Naruto awoke in an unfamiliar place, lit with candles _'Where am I? Ugh, my head is killing me.' _

"I see you're awake."

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Don't move too much, I gave you something that hasn't worn off yet. It would be a pain in my ass if you started puking," Sasuke stated rubbing a hand through his hair.

"What did you give me," Naruto asked slowly turning on his side. Now that he was on he could clearly see the raven. Sasuke had grown since the last time he saw him. His hair was longer, and darker. He was definitely taller than Naruto and had more muscle. Cerulean eyes stared into onyx ones.

"Nothing that concerns you," the raven stated with a small smile.

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't too much care."

"Hn, you should but whatever."

"Teme. Why am I here and wheream I?" Naruto asked carefully getting up.

"I'm taking back what belongs to me and to answer the question _where_, you're somewhere where Konoha forces can't find you." Sasuke left Naruto in the room to wonder what he had meant.

Author's Note: So I have decided to continue the story... Actually the 2nd chapter came to me while I was in Starbucks. The smell of the coffee and the music and WHAM! 2nd chapter... so please review and 'til next time c ya!


	3. Memories

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did… Sasuke would kidnap Naruto every week! : 3

~Flashback~

"_Is there someone or something that you love so much that you would do anything for?"_

_The boy immediately thought of a certain person. "Yes, there is someone that I would do anything for," he answered with a smile._

"_Even if it meant you dying in exchange or playing the bad guy and having him hate you. Forever?"_

_The boy thought longer, "Yes, if he lived then I would gladly give up my life playing the bad guy."_

"_Then you should understand my reasoning for doing this, little brother. Father had to do it and now I do. I pray that you do not."_

"_But you don't have to. There has to be some other way to do this."_

"_There isn't. I leave everything to you."_

"_No…no…" _

"_Save the one you love, don't be like me and make sure that you will always be there for him." _

"_ITACHI!"_

~ End of Flashback~

Sasuke woke up in a startle. Sweat dripping off of his face as he shook his head to clear away the memory. It had been3 months since his brother died and he learned the truth. Grief struck his heart. Other emotions were running strong throughout him. Hatred he felt towards the village elders for making Itachi choose. The suffering that his brother went through and sadness of his death. But there was one feeling that he knew all too well. That was the love that he felt for Naruto. His Naruto. The only person that he longed for and needed. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. _'Now that I have Naruto nothing, not even _He,_ can get or find him. I will not let Naruto die.' _ Once out, he quickly dried him-self and went to check on his love. When he got in the room he found Naruto curled up, fast asleep. Sasuke moved to sit next to Naruto, who slightly stirred. Sasuke moved a strain of hair off of Naruto's face. _'Look at you. You seem at peace. I promise you, I won't let anything hurt you. Ever,' _Sasuke said smiling softly,_ 'That's why I grabbed you. To protect you from the dangers that are coming. To protect you from _Him_.' _Sasuke thought, _'I could never tell Naruto the truth_.'

It was going on 2 weeks since Naruto went missing. The search parties were immediately sent out to look for him. They gathered minor clues and information that, most of the time, led them to a dead end. With all of the village's effort, nothing came up on the blond except the basic. "But Lady Tsunade, we can't just call off the search party. Naruto is still out there waiting to be rescued. He could be hurt or worst," cried a pink –haired girl. Sakura cringed at the thought of her teammate being injured or possibly dead.

"I know your concern for your fellow teammate Sakura, but it's what the council wants. They think we are wasting our time and insist that we kill him instead of looking for him. They consider him to be a missing-ninja, and a possible threat," answered the current Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade do you consider him to be a missing-nin?" Shizune asked with worry in her eyes.

"No but what bothers me is that we haven't made any progress or gotten any new information. It's like he completely disappeared or got captured. However, Naruto just wouldn't get captured and hauled away from the village without a fight nor would he just up and leave. He was striving to become Hokage. What we already know is that Naruto was walking home from attending a drinking party at a restaurant. We know for sure that he never made it home. So something happened between the restaurant and the walk home."

"Maybe someone he knew persuaded him to leave," Sai stated, "like Sasuke perhaps."

"No, not Sasuke, he's to obsessed with power, and he won't even step a foot in the village. He's made that pretty clear," Sakura add.

"So why would he leave?" asked Kakashi.

"Tch… Kakashi, I want you and the remaining members of team 7 to continue the search for Naruto. I have to call the rest of the search parties off so it will at least satisfy the elders, so this mission will be top secret. Is that understood," asked Tsunade.

"Yes!"

"Good, then you will leave tomorrow. The information that we do have states that they saw someone that fits Naruto's description passing through a nearby village with a stranger carrying him. You will start there."

"Yes!"

"You are dismissed."

The news of Naruto mysterious disappearance eventually reached Gaara, who did everything in his power to help keep his missing friend… missing. _'This is getting out of hand,' _Gaara thought while at his desk, _'if things continue the way they are now, He will come looking for Naruto and then we will have a real problem. I hope you have a plan for this Uchiha.'_

"Kazekage, there's someone here to see you. He says that it's important and it involves both Naruto and Sasuke."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

"Well, welcome. What brings you here… Neji."

"We have a slight problem."

Author's Note: Omigosh Gaara is in on this kidnapping. I so didn't see that coming, okay I did but it was kind of at the last moment that I put this in...One more thing, I kind of noticed that my chapters were short. I mean really short... I seriously didn't do that on purpose, so srry but I hope that this makes up for that. Now I must become dormant for the next 4 days because of mid-terms. Please review … 'til next time, c ya!


	4. Complications

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did…Itachi would be alive! : 3

* * *

"There's always a problem when dealing with one of Sasuke infamous plans. How _big_ is the problem," Gaara stated staring at Neji while narrowing his eyes.

Neji crossed the room to sit on Gaara's desk. He looked at Gaara and saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly he found himself smiling and laughed. "As much as I would love to have you underneath me begging, we have bigger problems."

"Fine, how big?"

"Well, I've just been told that the elders want Lady Tsunade to call off the search parties. Not only that but according to her, he's now considered a threat."

Gaara frowned and asked, "They're going to kill him?" Gaara asked his voice laced with concern.

"If they catch him, then yes. However, Lady Tsunade is calling all parties back except team 7. They will continue to search in secret."

Gaara sighed and asked in a low voice, "Is there any good news?"

"Yes. No one has found out that Sasuke is the one that took Naruto except Sai, but they shot him down," Neji laughed, "So what are you going to do?" Gaara got up and walked over to a window to look outside.

"We have to get to Sasuke and Neji you're going to accompany me."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

Naruto woke up again with another massive head and still in the same unfamiliar room._ 'I guess I'm still with Sasuke. I have to get out of here, and I'm pretty sure Baa-chan is screaming and fussing at people to find me. She's gonna have my head when I get back.'_ Slowly Naruto rose to his feet and decided that it would be best if he explored a little. There were small lit candles that sat on a table near his bed. He turned and walked into another open room to find out that it was a small bathroom. He again turned and left that room altogether and walked into the living room and kitchen. He noticed that the whole house was quite small, about the size of a small 1bedroom apartment.

"Checking out our place dobe?" Naruto turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the door frame sporting a cocky grin. Naruto looked puzzled. _'Our place?' _ "You think that you will be the only one living here. Sorry to disappoint you, but I will be living here too."

"Where are we?"

"Didn't I tell you, somewhere where Konoha can't find you," Sasuke sigh, "I swear you need to listen to me more often."

"No teme, I mean the location."

"Again not listening. Don't worry about the location; you really don't need to know." Naruto looked passed Sasuke toward the front door. _'I can run right pass him and make it out the front door.'_ "And don't even think about going for the door. You won't make it pass me, especially with what you got in your system. I'm surprised that you can walk." Ignoring the warnings that Sasuke gave him, the blond made a break for the door, but was immediately knocked out by the raven. "See, I told you that you wouldn't make it," the raven whispered, carrying the now unconscious blond back to the bedroom.

For the third time that day, Naruto woke up in the same bedroom. Only this time he found himself chained to the bedpost. "What did you do to me? Why are you keeping me here?" the blond asked watching Sasuke as he moved about the room.

"Look, I'm trying to keep you safe. If you work with me, I won't chain you to our bed, or drug you anymore. Okay?"

"Wait, YOU DRUGGED ME!? With what?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening to me? How else was I supposed to get you here without all the fuss," Sasuke said while taking the handcuffs off of the blond, "and with what; you don't need to know."

"Fine whatever, but you still didn't tell me why I'm here."

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

It was dawn when the sun peaked over the dark forest trees and shined it rays of light on a rather large castle. Loud clicking noises rung throughout the building as a young girl walked at a quick pace. She was on her way to the royal throne room to give her king some news. When she entered she saw her king sitting on his throne with a glass of red wine. A small smile appeared on her face. As she continued to look around the room she saw another man standing next to her king. She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Ah Xantho, what brings you here?" the older man asked his voice dark and mysterious.

"Your Majesty, the boy has been found," stated a girl as she came to a stop.

"Well that's wonderful news," cheered the man, "we must hurry and bring him back here. Have we pin-pointed the exact location of the boy?"

"Yes your majesty we have. He seems to be with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha in the Other Realm. A place called Takigakure," calmly stated a younger male with a bored expression.

"Good, hurry up and bring him to me. With him on our side, I can rule Endo. And Xantho, please go visit our guest in prison."

"Yes your majesty."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Last of the Uzumaki bloodline, shall be mine. Mind, body and soul!"

* * *

Author's Note: The villain has appeared (I still don't have names for 'em yet)… Sasuke drugging Naruto, well that can't be good… maybe I should add some smut? Or a Mpreg? Wat cha think? And Neji is OOC…just a little bit… so this chapter took longer than I expected it to and speaking of which, Thank You for all the wonderful reviews *gives cookies* they are motivating…Please review … 'til next time, c ya!


	5. Lies to Cover the Truth part 1

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara and more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Endo and its characters!

* * *

"Well that guy was a bust. I mean who in their right mind would give us false information. We're trying to find a dear friend of ours and he sends us on a wild goose chase. We wasted a day following that man's information," Sakura angrily stated jumping from branch to branch, "and why can't anyone give us any good directions. We keep going in circles and on top of that it's been four days since we left that village and we haven't found anything new." They had been traveling around a little small village looking for their missing teammate and coming across new leads in the process. But every lead they had turned out to be false.

"I think it's safe to say that Naruto isn't near the leaf village anymore. He might not even be in the Land of Fire," stated Sai.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm worried. Will Naruto actually be alright?" quietly asked the pink-hair kunoichi.

"Naruto will be fine. He's strong and he'll survive until we find him, so don't worry," Kakashi said, "Anyways it's getting dark out, we should set up camp here for the night and come up with a better plan in the morning. However, there's something that's been bugging me, everybody's information had something in common. They all mentioned a guy, who matched Naruto's description, being carried away by another guy."

"Right and that guy was being followed by someone else, a girl with red hair," Sakura added.

"I still think that Sasuke took Naruto," uttered Sai.

"I keep telling you Sai, that Sasuke wouldn't kidnap Naruto, he's too busy trying to get revenge on Konoha."

"Still let's not count him out yet."

Naruto tried to escape from Sasuke only to have the raven haired boy stop him every time. One of his plans involved him using his shadow clones to fool the raven but when he formed them they immediately disappeared and he was left in serve pain. Each plan he had was foiled and now he laid chained to the bed, watching Sasuke as he moved about the small bedroom. "You gave me something that stops me from using my chakra," the blond finally asked blue eyes staring at the raven.  
"Yeah," Sasuke sighed and walked towards the bed.  
"Are you going to unlock me now?"  
"No, how do I know that you aren't just going to try and escape again?"

"I won't okay, just get me out of these handcuffs…Please?"

"Hn, okay just don't leave this room. Some guests might be coming today and I don't want you to meet them yet." Sasuke stated while unlocking Naruto's handcuffs.

"What kind of guests? Do I know them?"

"Yes you do and they are also the ones who helped me kidnap you."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep, now if you will excuse me, they're here," Sasuke said exiting the room taking the handcuffs with him, "And remember don't come out of this room." When Sasuke opened up the front door Gaara greeted him with a hug and a ton of questions.

"So, do you have Naruto with you right now?"

"Hello to you too Gaara. Neji."

"By pass the greetings Sasuke, you know why we're here," mumbled Neji walking over to the couch in the living room. Gaara followed sitting on the chair next to Sasuke, who chose to stand against the wall.

"You don't seem surprised by our unexpected visit Sasuke. Why?"

"I knew that when I grabbed Naruto, that your loyal dog that was following me, would run back and tell his master."

"Watch it Uchiha."

"Neji," Gaara whispered turning away from Neji back to the raven, "So have you told Naruto anything yet? If you haven't then you might want to do it soon."  
"I haven't told him anything yet and I don't plan to," stated the raven.

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"The less he knows the better it will be for him. I'm not going to let our story end up like my brother's. I refuse to."

"Well fine. Do whatever Sasuke just know that the world hangs in the balance. If you mess this up we all pay for it," Neji stated.

"Well with that aside, you might want to move," Gaara said quickly changing the subject.

"Why?"

"You're location has been compromised and one of the Kings 2nd –in –command is after you. In fact she's in the village now." Gaara handed a picture of a girl to Sasuke. "Sorry it's a bad photo of her but my sources say that she is medium height with green eyes and waist length red hair. She tends to carry a katana across her back."

"She's also sadistic so if she catches you, you'll probably be tortured slowly and painfully," add Neji.

"We'll leave tonight then. Is that all Gaara?"

"Yes, I think." Gaara got up and headed for the door with Neji in tow. "Oh and Sasuke, Team 7 is the only group in the village still looking for Naruto. Thought you would like to know that little bit of info."

"Thanks Gaara, see you soon I guess." When Sasuke closed the door he immediately went to check on Naruto. He opened the door to see the blond asleep on the bed._ Damn. It would just be easier to tell him what's going on and how I feel but I can't put his life in danger any more than it already is._ He sat on the bed and rubbed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face._ I would hate to wake him up. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, but he's not safe here anymore._ "Hey dobe, it's time to get up." Sasuke shook Naruto awake.

"What, what is it?'

"We got to change locations."

"Wait, what?"

"We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes, now get up and grab your things before I drug you again."

"Fine, where are we going?"

"To the Village Hidden in the Frost."

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update this but a lot of things happened (personal and medical) that I had to take care of and I had to stop writing for a while because of it. But all things are good now, so I should update more often. Thanks for waiting please review because I love reviews they help me grow (as a writer). Oh and smut will be coming soon, like in 1 or 2 chapters soon. 'Til next time, C YA SOON!


End file.
